gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon: Fighting Spirit
Digimon: Fighting Spirit is a fighting game developed by Tanoshii Urban Entertainment . It was released in turn 52 for PS4, Wii-U, Xbox One, and PC/Mac. It marks Tanoshii Urban Entertainment 's return. Gameplay The game is a classic-style 2D fighting game with an anime look and shading. Battles are determined by a best of 3 series. Fighting consists of using a joystick for movement and an eight-button interface for attacks and blocking. Each Digimon has the basic attacks (punch, kick, block, etc.) along with special attacks. Rookie tier Digimon all have a projectile special attack. Champion Digimon have different specials, but some are shared between Digimon. Ultimate Digimon each have a unique set of special attacks. Every Digimon has a combination of speed, strength, and defense that makes it stand out. The fighting aspect comes from games like Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat in that there are no items or super moves to build up to and the actual combat consists of pure fighting. Digimon: Fighting Spirit is an arcade-style fighting game. It includes many Digimon split into three tiers: Rookie, Champion, and Mega. Rookie Digimon are easy to learn, have evenly balanced attacks, and are meant for beginners. Champion Digimon have more distinct differences, but still share some types of attacks and are meant for intermediate players. Ultimate Digimon are each uniquely tailored to be individual and are meant for the hardcore fighting gamers. A Digimon can only fight another Digimon of the same tier, so the tier is selected before selecting fighters. The Digimon in each tier are listed as followed: Rookie Tier Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Tentomon Palmon Gomamon Patamon Salamon Veemon Hawkmon Armadillomon Wormmon Guilomon Terriermon Renamon Impmon Monodramon Champion Tier Greymon Garurumon Birdramon Kabuterimon Togemon Ikkakumon Angemon Gatomon ExVeemon Aquilamon Ankylomon Stingmon Growlmon Gargomon Kyubimon Leomon Ogremon Ultimate Tier MetalGreymon WereGarurumon Garudamon MegaKabuterimon Lilymon Zudomon MagnaAngemon Angewomon Paildramon Silphymon Shakkuomon WarGrowlmon Rapidmon Taomon Cyberdramon Andromon Parrotmon Their are 14 different selectable stages to fight in: Jungle, River, Village, Mountain, Woods, Diner, Factory, Lake, City, Snowy Land, Toy Land, Castle, Desert, and Real World, with the latter three being boss stages. Each stage has a day and night option, with aesthetics being added depending on the time of day. For instance, River at night may show Digimon surrounding a campfire in the background, while Lake in the day might show Digimon paddling a swan boat in the water. In multiplayer mode, both online and local, neither Digimon is shown to be possessed. They great each other in a friendly matter (with the exception of Impmon and Ogremon, who will put down their opponents as their personalities dictate) and act like the battle is a contest of strengths. Story The single-player story involves one Digimon fighting others being controlled by either a dark ring (Rookie), a black gear (Champion), or a dark spiral (Ultimate). These controlled Digimon are characterized by red glowing eyes and a growling voice. Once the opponent is defeated, the ring, gear, or spiral breaks apart from their body and they return to a friendly state and are grateful to the player for freeing them. The amount of opponents they face depends on the tier being selected, ranging from 8 (Rookie), 12 (Champion), and 16 (Ultimate). After these opponents are defeated, the player faces the boss Digimon of that tier: Devimon for Rookie, Etemon for Champion, and Myotismon for Ultimate. Each mode in single-player increases in difficulty as the tiers increase. Reception Upon release, Digimon: Fighting Spirit was met with average to good reviews. Critics pointed out that the game's fighting is addicting, while the story mode was criticized. The game currently holds a 3.7/5 on Amazon, and''' 72/100''' on Metacritic. IGN "Digimon: Fighting Spirit is TUE's venture back into game development, and we get a neat little Digimon game out of it. The fighting works just like old school fighting games, which is an awesome throwback, especially for kids of the 90's with Digimon on display here. The Tier system that divides the digimon works flawlessly. The settings are varied enough to have a diverse selection of brawling locations. This game is a lot of fun. A few glitches hamper the experience, and the lack of what I would call an engaging story mildly taints the replayability, but the gameplay's on focus here, as it should be. The multiplayer ramps up the fun even more. Digimon: Fighting Spirit is worth a rent for gamers on the fence, and fans of Digimon or fighting games should definitely give it a look." Overall Score: 7.5/10